


Of Sun's Warmth

by Valgus



Series: Of the Sun [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama closed his eyes. Perhaps there was no better sound to fall asleep to than the sound of Hinata Shouyou’s heartbeats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sun's Warmth

That night, it rained before Kageyama reached his house after late evening practice. He trotted under the shower, wondered whether Hinata was okay. Since Hinata’s house was very far, he was definitely still on his way. Kageyama knew Hinata brought his trusty raincoat, specifically designed for bike rider in the rain. Kageyama just hoped that Hinata wouldn’t fall ill or anything. But such thing was unlikely, because Hinata was so healthy. Hinata was also really strong, had good stamina, and just really cute.

Kageyama slammed his front door’s open.

He didn’t know where the last thought came from, but it certainly made his heart beating in a way that had nothing to do with running to escape rain. He shed his wet clothes on his bathroom and stared back at his reflection on the wide mirror. His face was red—and definitely not from the cold.

Kageyama didn’t remember how long he stayed under the warm shower that night.

All he knew was that he was sneezing a lot the next morning. He sneezed when he jogged to school, he sneezed when he climbed the stairs to clubroom, and he sneezed when he took off his jacket to change.

“Are you okay, Kageyama?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata’s frowning face.

The orange haired boy's eyebrows were drooping and Hinata looked cuter than any small dog Kageyama had ever seen in his life. Biting his embarrassment for thinking such rude thing—surely, any teenager boy wouldn’t like it to be compared to tiny animal—he glared at Hinata. “Obviously not, Dumbass. I forgot my umbrella yesterday, so I walked halfway home running in the rain.”

While Kageyama continued with his clothes changing, Hinata mumbled, “Oh. So you’re not okay. Shouldn’t you rest for today? We have training camp the day after tomorrow.”

Kageyama almost bit his tongue. He almost forgot about the training camp, since he had been thinking about the dumbass beside him so much, from the moment he was awake to the moment he fell asleep.

(Hinata actually also appeared on his dreams, but Kageyama didn’t want to admit that just not.)

But upon seeing Hinata’s glassy eyes, Kageyama snorted, “I’m actually fine. I’m just sneezing. That’s all.” Rubbing his itching nose with the back of his hand, he glanced down at Hinata again, “Don’t make that face, Dumbass.”

Hinata raised his hand to touch his own face. Immediately, Kageyama wanted to be the one who touch Hinata’s face.

“What kind of face?” the middle blocker asked, fidgeting.

 _An impossibly adorable yet way-too-worried face,_ answered Kageyama inside his head. He zipped his bag closed and wore his jacket again, “Like you were about to cry.”

Kageyama listened to Hinata’s angry remark (“I’m not about to cry just because you’re sneezing!”) like one would listen to music; with a smile, lightness, and elated spirit. The setter wouldn’t be surprised if Hinata were actually crying upon a teammate’s illness. Hinata was just that kind of person—sun-like, bright, and just staggeringly, overwhelmingly beautiful.

Hinata also happened to be such a simple-headed dumbass.

Kageyama laughed at his thought and found Hinata smiling up at him. Kageyama pushed his hands into his shorts’ pockets and breathed. The pale grey sky upon Karasuno felt like bright blue summer sky for him now. As long as Hinata smiled, it always felt like the sun was not far behind.

*)*

Kageyama could only last on willpower for so long.

After first breakfast on training camp, the black haired boy knew he got tired too easily. He pushed himself through four sets of match practice, so focused on stay balanced on two feet that he didn’t check Hinata as often as he usually did. The dumbass was healthy and happy and that was all Kageyama needed to know.

Daichi, being the captain that he was, asked Kageyama to rest at the end of fourth set. Kageyama’s shoulders immediately drooped upon hearing that. That was exactly what the setter needed. Now he understood why Tanaka and Nishinoya kept making mentions on how Daichi was the team’s "father".

Slumping against the gym’s wall, Kageyama dragged himself back to the house they used to stay the night for training camp. It was a hard work just to walk, to untie his shoelaces, to walk upstairs, and to set a futon for himself. But in the end, he got to throw his aching body to the soft material and rest. The futon was soft and it smelled faintly like fabric cleaner. It calmed Kageyama down.

Kageyama couldn’t remember the last time he was lying down on bed at noon. He was always in school or exercising at noon. Covering his eyes with his forearm, Kageyama closed his eyes and sighed. The large sleeping room smelled of woven straw used in the room’s mat, of futon’s fabric, and of products the Karasuno boys used for cleaning themselves. Kageyama could hear the faint sound of birds outside the house, the rustles of trees by the wind, and the gentle murmur of town in the distance.

And after a while of lying down alone and feverish on his futon, Kageyama wanted to return to gym—not because he’d like to practice (which was new to him), but because Hinata was there.

Kageyama didn’t understand why he wanted to see Hinata right at that moment. It wasn’t like they weren’t going to not see each other again today. When the practice was finished, Hinata, along with the rest of team, would surely return to this house, and then Kageyama would get to see him. As he imagined Hinata’s frowning face when Kageyama sneezed next to him, so kind-heartedly worried, the blue-eyed boy finally fell asleep.

*)*

Kageyama was pulled away from his unpleasant dream of empty court upon hearing the sound of sliding door opened. He opened his eyes to see Hinata sitting cross-legged in front of him, within reach from Kageyama’s warm futon. The setter blinked, his head heavy from sleeping. Kageyama wondered whether he was simply dreaming about Hinata coming to see him.

But when Hinata smiled down at Kageyama, tilting his head sideways, his orange hair fluffed as he moved, Kageyama knew that Hinata was very much real.

“Hey," grinned Hinata.

“Hey,” Kageyama said. His voice was throaty and didn’t sound like his.

Shuffling around, Kageyama got into the position where he could see Hinata better and he felt cool and light, despite having sweats clung into his hair and shirt.

“Daichi-san asked me to check on you,” Hinata explained.

Kageyama just gazed at him, drinking the little details of Hinata’s appearance; his messy orange hair, especially bright under the sunlight, the dried sweat on his forehead, his big, sweet, honey-coloured eyes, his small nose…

“Lunch is in forty five minutes,” added the middle blocker. “How are you feeling, Kageyama?”

 _I’m feeling amazing, considering you’re here now,_ Kageyama thought.

He almost said that out loud, but he swallowed those words before it spilled out. Kageyama coughed, “I’m better now. I think I sweat my fever out. I’m a little hungry, though.” Now that Kageyama said it out loud, he could really use some food and water.

“I can ask Kiyoko-san for quicker lunch, if you wanted to.”

Kageyama blinked up at Hinata. He didn’t want to disturb the practice if possible. Right now, the third year manager was helping the team with practice match on the gym. But at least Hinata offered early lunch to him and Kageyama felt something blooming inside of him at the thought. “I can wait,” he finally said.

Hinata nodded, “Okay. So, what do you want to do now, Kageyama? Should I leave you so you can rest?”

Kageyama gulped as Hinata said the word ‘leave’. His fingers were twitching in preparation to grab Hinata, in case he was going away. The setter shook his head. He could feel his temperature rising and his heart beating faster on the prospect of Hinata leaving again. _Calm down,_ he ordered himself begrudgingly, _Daichi-san sent Hinata here to check on you. So you can have him stay if you wanted to._

Closing his eyes and breathed, Kageyama mumbled, “Just… stay here. Get your phone or something, but just… stay here.” He breathed slower on realising that his voice wasn’t shaking. Kageyama opened his eyes slowly to see Hinata walked across the room, rummaged his messenger bag, and retrieved his phone.

There wasn’t much happened after that, but so much had happened as well—at least for Kageyama.

Hinata was immediately busy with his phone. He must have a lot of people messaging him and a lot of people to send message in return. Kageyama just stared at Hinata’s concentrating face—eyebrows furrowed, lips slightly pouted—and let the warm feeling on his chest expanded throughout his body. He had no idea how long he just lied there, sweating and uncomfortable, but unbearably happy that he got to spend time with Hinata.

The chattering and steps sound from downstairs let the odd duo knew that everyone had return from gym for lunch. Hinata stood up and told Kageyama he was leaving to get some food. Kageyama could only nod and watch Hinata closed the sliding door.

The sinking feeling on the pit of his stomach let Kageyama knew that he missed Hinata already.

*)*

The lunch tasted bland on his tongue, but Kageyama managed to finish his. He would probably bring this to his grave, but he knew Hinata would make that sad, puppy-like expression if he didn’t clean his plate, so Kageyama did. Kageyama had spent some good minutes figuring out how to tell Hinata to stay with him, but he wouldn’t object if Hinata wanted to practice again. After all, that was the point of training camp. After all, Kageyama wanted Hinata to be better too.

But Hinata returned after putting back their empty dishes. He sat before Kageyama again and Kageyama didn’t know what he had done that he deserved Hinata staying for him.

“How are you feeling, Kageyama? Do you need anything?”

Kageyama knew what he needed. He just didn’t trust himself to say it out loud. But upon a single glance to Hinata’s pure, brown eyes, Kageyama gave up. He didn’t look at Hinata’s eyes, but he opened his mouth and spoke, “Do you think you can hold me until I sleep?”

Kageyama held his breath. He didn’t know whether it’d be a weird request to ask from your partner in volleyball. He didn’t know whether it was socially acceptable to ask his best friend—that was what Hinata and he were, right? Kageyama was so new to this kind of relationship thing—for a hug. Kageyama gulped and wondered whether it was too late to take his words back.

But then Hinata answered, with a smile.

“Of course I can, Kageyama.”

Kageyama lifted his head so fast. His breath hitched. He glared at Hinata for a fraction of second—fiercely thinking _Fucking marry me, you magnificent Dumbass_ —then he blinked just to test whether the Hinata who just said ‘Of course I can and I will hold you until you sleep, Kageyama’ would disappear. Hinata didn’t disappear. This was great. Kageyama actually asked for a hug and Hinata actually said yes.

“Oh,” huffed Kageyama. “Cool.”

He might said ‘cool’, but Kageyama knew his core was so hot he might as well exploded into a thousand tiny pieces in that sleeping room.

“I’d change my shirt first, then. It’s soaked with sweat. Do you want to change to something cleaner as well, Kageyama?” asked Hinata.

Truly, Kageyama wanted to say _I actually like the smell of your sweat_ , but he didn’t want to push his luck, so he nodded.

After successfully avoid looking too much to Hinata’s bare top when he changed, Kageyama watched how Hinata lied on his futon—and suddenly hyperaware that the portable bed must be stink with his sweat, yet Hinata didn’t seem to mind—and watched with wide eyes how Hinata patted his chest with his palm and staring at Kageyama, calmly calling, “Come here.”

Kageyama couldn’t handle this. He really couldn’t. Hinata would actually hold him and Kageyama would be the one placing his body against Hinata’s embrace, against his warm chest and Kageyama just couldn’t handle this.

Blinking, the setter’s voice was croaky, “Aren’t I heavier than you?”

“You are. But I’m strong,” Hinata smirked. “And the futon is soft too. So it doesn’t matter. I’m going to hold you nice, Kageyama.”

Kageyama was sure he wouldn’t mind whatever way Hinata hold him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He must hold Hinata now or he’d turn insane, for his dream was laying bare in front of him, waiting to come true, and it could be, with just a simple movement.

He crawled to Hinata in all four. Kageyama was sure he’d remember this afternoon for the rest of his life. He lowered his head on Hinata’s chest, shuffling around a little until he felt comfortable and Hinata’s body stopped feeling so strained, and hugged Hinata lazily with floppy arms.

And when Hinata hugged him back, rubbing circle on his back, Kageyama elicited a happy moan and blushed immediately at the sound he made. Hinata chuckled at that, but then he immediately stopped. Kageyama didn’t like that. If Hinata wanted to laugh, well, he freaking should, because Hinata’s laughter was fantastic. Beside, this was the first time Kageyama felt Hinata’s laughing _against_ him and he’d love to have the second, third, fourth, and perhaps thousandth time.

When he had arranged his expression, Kageyama lifted his head to see Hinata, his chin against Hinata’s chest, and feeling immense love for the middle blocker.

Hinata’s wide eyes told Kageyama that Kageyama was probably smiling. And Hinata’s eyes were still as wide as he stroked Kageyama’s hair, and then head, and then cheeks, and Kageyama’s back got so tingly for he was so delighted.

He muttered, half-drowning in the way Hinata’s hair brushed against his hair and skin, “You don’t have to stop laughing just because I’m on top of you, Hinata. Just laugh. I like your laughter. I like your laughing face. I like to see you happy.”

Kageyama never said anything like that to Hinata before. Actually, Kageyama never said anything like that to anyone ever. His head hovered slightly above Hinata’s chest and he got to see Hinata’s smile from very close distance as the orange haired boy mumbled, “Okay, Kageyama.”

And then, Hinata’s palms slid down to Kageyama’s cheeks and Hinata kissed Kageyama’s sweaty forehead and top of his head.

Kageyama seriously wanted to cry.

“Now rest, okay?” whispered Hinata softly and Kageyama had to bit lower lip so he didn’t actually weep. His face felt so hot and Hinata’s existence was almost too much for him.

But when Kageyama slowly rested his head against Hinata’s chest, he could hear the thundering sound of the middle blocker’s heartbeat and he smiled a little. “Do you honestly feel nervous because you kissed me, Hinata?”

Hinata made the most adorable yelp as response.

Kageyama chuckled, “Well, don’t be, Hinata. I liked it very much. You’re doing well.”

After he said all he wanted to say—all the praise and all the nice words that would probably never left Kageyama’s tongue if they weren’t clasped against each other like this—Kageyama was able to doze off so easily.

Truthfully, the setter had wanted to stay awake longer. It wasn’t everyday he found himself with his cheek against Hinata’s chest and Hinata’s palm stroking his back gently. Hinata smelled like sweat and sun, and Kageyama was reminded to a moment where he sheltered from the harsh summer sunshine under a tree; he could smell the sun, but his body felt cool and comfortable. Kageyama exhaled. He could hear Hinata’s heartbeat slowed down, for his ear was pressed down against Hinata’s chest. Kageyama closed his eyes. Perhaps there was no better sound to fall asleep to than the sound of Hinata Shouyou’s heartbeat.

Now, he no longer dreamt of empty court and cold sweat. Instead, he dreamt of Orange Stadium and an orange haired boy who made him feel like it was the beginning of spring every single day.

*)*

When Kageyama woke up, it was dawn. The sleeping room was bathed in orange and he could hear the sound of crows in the distance. Kageyama lifted his head, supporting his upper body by his forearms, and felt Hinata’s palms slipped down from his back.

He looked down to sleeping, drooling Hinata underneath him and wondered whether he would be able to have that sleeping face every morning.

Kageyama slowly eased himself off Hinata and sat beside the sleeping middle blocker. Now, the orange thing on the room wasn’t only Hinata’s hair, but also his face, the futon, and pretty much everything, for it was twilight. Kageyama wanted to pat Hinata’s smaller body, just to make sure that somehow he didn’t break Hinata for sleeping on top of him. But Hinata squirmed and shuffled, and then his fingers twitched and he raised his hands on his sleep, hugging an invisible man on top of him.

When he found no one, Hinata’s eyes snapped open.

“Oh,” Hinata breathed as he saw Kageyama sitting next to him. His eyes were droopy and he stared at Kageyama through half-lidded eyes, “I thought you were going to the bathroom or something.”

Hinata smiled. Kageyama wondered why Hinata smiled so much at him.

“Stay still,” Hinata said, wriggled off the futon, and placed his palm on Kageyama’s forehead. Kageyama almost whimpered once Hinata’s cool palm touched his skin. “Ah, you’re not as hot as before. Good.”

When Hinata pulled back, Kageyama almost said, ‘Please touch me again.’

But the room was getting darker, so they needed to turn on the lamp. When Kageyama turned around, Hinata was cleaning up the futon. The setter hurriedly jogged at Hinata to help. After that, they both went to the bathroom and joined with the rest of the team on the dining room.

Everyone made nice remarks on Kageyama’s better condition. Kageyama, who suddenly felt hungry all over again, tugged Hinata to the big rice cooker. Though he was hungry, Kageyama didn’t look forward to actually do the eating—chewing and swallowing—so he was careful in piling rice into his bowl.

When they finally sat, Hinata eyed his bowl and grunted, “You have to eat more rice, Kageyama.”

Still tingling because of Hinata’s touch, Kageyama mumbled, “Yes, Hinata. I’ll eat more once I finish this one. My bowl is full.”

And Hinata elbowed him gently as he smiled so brightly at Kageyama that the setter almost dropped his chopsticks. Kageyama was glaring at Hinata, wanting to make his usual rude remarks (“Dumbass Hinata!”) that started to feel like endearment instead of harassment, but Hinata threw him a different smile—a smile that spelled secret of Kageyama sleeping while being held by him and a smile of promise for another hugs.

And, frankly, Kageyama didn’t know if he could desire anything more than such promise. (Except perhaps winning Nationals.)

He nodded to the owner of brown eyes and then started shoving rice into his mouth. The rice was sweet, warm, and delicious. Kageyama picked his side dishes and started chewing energetically.

On his side, Kageyama ate with similar fire and they were competing in eating once again.

Kageyama caught Daichi’s and Suga’s relieved expression. The captain and his vice were probably worried about Kageyama’s state, but once they saw that Kageyama had return to his usual Always Competing with Hinata self, they had nothing left to worry about.

And Kageyama supposed they were right.

*)*

With stomach full of dinner, Kageyama decided to cool off a little by walking around the house before bath. Naturally enough, Hinata followed him. They slipped into the comfortable wooden slippers belonged to the house and enjoyed the cool, clear night air against their faces and shirts.

None of them had said anything since Hinata asked Kageyama to eat more rice, but there was something serene of their silence. After spending hours together, plastered against each other, there seemed to be little to say.

When they were halfway around the house, Kageyama coughed, “T-thanks for today, Hinata.”

Hinata smiled and slapped Kageyama’s back, “No worries at all, Kageyama! I’m just glad you’re all better now. Tomorrow, we can race each other again on morning jog and you can toss to me again on practice match.”

Kageyama just nodded. There was so much he wanted to say that he ended up not knowing which one to say.

But perhaps he didn’t have to, because then Hinata’s hand found his, and they walked silently hand in hand, on the darkness only lit by distance bright windows and street lamps. Kageyama squeezed Hinata’s slightly sweaty hand, and Hinata squeezed back.

And Kageyama wished they would never reach the front door of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, this is [_Of Sun's Embrace_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6707317) from Kageyama's perspective. The one from Hinata's is [_Of Sun's Stay_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6709891). 
> 
> Have I told you how much I love writing Kageyama? I generally like writing from Kageyama's perspective because I have the biggest crush to Hinata. But then, if you thought about it, despite always looking so aloof, Kageyama does put a lot of thought to things around him (like volleball, Hinata, his teammates, Hinata, his rivals from other school, curry, Hinata, animal, volleyball, and Hinata are some of many). So, for me, it's interesting to try to illustrate what's behind Kageyama's furrowed eyebrows and eternal pout.
> 
> (Nah, I just actually freaking love Hinata.)
> 
> (But seriously, writing as Kageyama is so fun.)
> 
> Now I've rambled again.
> 
> I apologise.
> 
> Thank you for reading this.
> 
> If you wanted to read an extra addition to this, where after the walk outside the house Hinata and Kageyama took a bath together, [you can read it here in my Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/post/143736622795/of-suns-warmth-among-steam).


End file.
